(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for deployment from a cruise missile and more particularly for submunition that is capable of deploying small unmanned aerial vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tomahawk cruise missile variant UGM 109D is designed to deliver four payload modules of six small submunitions each to multiple targets. Submunitions are positioned in a submunition compartment with a close sliding fit and are retained in the compartment by a submunition latch. The submunition is deployed by a charge positioned in the submunition compartment which moves the submunition into the slipstream around the missile. Once the submunition enters the slipstream around the missile, aerodynamic forces pull it away from the missile. A submunition is typically an explosive weapon, however, other uses have been contemplated for this capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,767 to Carreiro was issued for a “Cruise Missile Deployed Sonar Buoy”. This patent teaches a sonar buoy adapted to be deployed by a cruise missile from its submunition compartment. The sonar buoy includes a flotation device for keeping a portion of the buoy afloat, a hydrophone, a transmitter for communicating contact and position information and releasable means for attaching the sonar buoy to the cruise missile. By means of this device, a means of monitoring littoral and other waters for enemy submarines and other threats is provided with a low degree of risk to friendly forces. A system for deploying this sonar buoy in a sonar buoy field is also disclosed.
Also relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,641 for a “Cruise Missile Downed Airman Decoy”. This patent teaches that a cruise missile, such as the Tomahawk cruise missile, can be adapted to deploy decoys in an area as the missile progresses along its preprogrammed course. Each decoy is shaped to be compatible with and ejected from the Tomahawk missile submunition compartment and has a preprogrammed control unit operating a transmitter connected to an extendible antenna. False beacon signals and/or false message signals are transmitted from each of the decoys to deceive and confuse defensive forces, such as enemy searchers looking for a downed airman.
Unmanned aerial vehicles have been a recent addition to ground combat. Of relevance to the current invention are micro-unmanned aerial vehicles (MUAVs). Known MUAVs are less than six inches in length, with a maximum range of approximately seven miles and flight endurance of up to one hour. The MUAV can deploy useful micro payloads to a remote or otherwise hazardous location where it may perform any of a variety of missions, including reconnaissance and tagging high-value targets, bio-chemical detection and classification, battle damage imaging and assessment and search and rescue. For these purposes, the MUAV can be equipped with an appropriate sensor joined to a transmitter.
The MUAV is controlled externally by directional antennas from ground, surface ship, submarine, or airborne platforms. The MUAVs, acting alone or in small, cooperative groups, can provide reconnaissance and surveillance of inner city areas, serve as communication relays and place sensors on elevated surfaces.
Although the MUAV serves well in its intended purpose, one serious limitation of the MUAV is its limited range and endurance. Consequently, MUAVs must be deployed relatively close to their selected area of operation. It is desired that means be provided to extend the range of operation of the weapon system, such as the weapon system deploying MUAVs.